


Flaming Cats and Silver Roses

by Small_Kitty, SmallCatStudiosCat



Category: Bittybones - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Food, Multi, Other, Xeni is Judging everyone's cooking skills, Xeni is a Grimbly Bitty, Xeni is pronounced En-ee, how does one tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Kitty/pseuds/Small_Kitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallCatStudiosCat/pseuds/SmallCatStudiosCat
Summary: Early on a Saturday morning, the sky covered in gray clouds, two girls find something worth changing for.





	

Early on a Saturday morning, the sky covered in gray clouds, Cat was walking through the streets making her way back to her dorm room after getting breakfast. Today, she decided to have bagels, having just taken a bite out of the bagel, she noticed a small light in an entrance to an alleyway. Curious, Cat slowly walks closer. She had to be cautious, whatever is in the box might hurt her. The light is coming from a small broken box, she crouches down and notices a small purple flame bitty. His clothes are dirty and ripped and his flames seem smaller than they should be, his arms are wrapped around his legs, head resting on his knees. He is softly snoring. Cat calls out to the little bitty, her voice soft, trying not to scare him. The bitty snaps his head up before quickly scooting further into the box fearfully looking at the girl before him. He growls, but the sound is weak and doesn’t have much force behind it. His attention is drawn by the scent of food wafting through the air. 

“Are you okay, little one?” Cat asks, worry leaking through her voice. She kept her tone soft to try and ease the little bitty, a grillbitty of some kind, if she remembers properly. “My name is Cat. Do you have a name?” The bitty gave no answer, continuing to growl until his stomach rumbled as the scent of food became stronger. “You must be hungry.” Cat stated, before ripping off a small piece of her plain bagel and holding it out to the bitty. The bitty slowly gets close enough to grab the piece of the bagel, quickly snatching it out of Cat’s loose hold. The bitty brought the bagel close to his face sniffing it before devouring it. 

“It’s dry,” He complains, after he finished eating the piece, “You should have put something on it.” His voice is rough, as if he hadn’t talked for a while. Cat attempts to hold in a smile, the first thing the bitty says to her is a complaint about her taste, how classy. 

Cat steps back from the bitty, pulling out her phone and calling the one person she knew would help her in this situation, after the third ring a tired voice answers. “Hello?”

“Rose, do we have enough food for three?” Her voice is filled with smug innocence. A smile on her face knowing that she just woke the other up.

“I think so. Why?” Rose’s voice held an accusatory tone. “Who are you bringing over?” Cat could imagine the unamused look on Rose’s face.

“I met a new friend today. You’ll like him, promise.” With that Cat hung up, despite the protest from the other. Turning her attention back to the bitty, who was now watching her cautiously, she asks a smile on her face “Would you like to come back and have something warm to eat?” The bitty hesitantly steps toward Cat, reaching out his hand. Cat holds out her hand silently asking the bitty to allow her to pick him up. The bitty nods his head and Cat gently picks up the small flame bitty, raising him to her scarf before murmuring “Hold on,” Standing upright once he is settled in her scarf holding onto her hair. She mentally notes that even though the bitty is made of fire he didn’t burn her.

Rose grumbled as she rolled out of bed, she was not a morning person. She changed out of her pajamas into into comfy clothes, she wasn’t getting dressed up, today was her free day. She quickly went through her morning routine, before moving to the small kitchen she and Cat shared. Rose started up the coffee machine, and pulled out two pans, she was making eggs-in-a-hole and bacon for breakfast. Rose pulled out enough ingredients to make three portions, one for herself, one for Cat, and one for whoever Cat was bringing. The coffee machine chimed that it was done just as Rose put everything on the stove. She quickly made herself a mug, turning back to the stove. After making sure everything was done She separated everything onto different plates. She heard the door open, followed by Cat exclaiming “I’m Home!” The bitty in her scarf made a sound of discomfort due to the volume.

“Welcome back. Who did you bring?” Rose asked, glancing in Cat’s general direction, “I made breakfast, if you’re hungry” the bitty perked up at the offer of food and began to climb down Cat’s jacket jumping to the ground with a soft thump and making his way towards the scent of food.

“I’m here! I want food!” He had made it to the coffee table, where breakfast was placed, Startling Rose.

“Woah, you’re so small,” Rose looks at Cat “Why didn’t you tell me you were going to adopt a Grillbitty?” 

“I literally just found him in an alley, Rose” Cat laughs. The bitty looks at Rose confusedly.

“What the hell is a Grillbitty?” The bitty had never heard the term before, and did not like being called something he is not. Cat’s laughter gets louder, she’s almost cackling at this point. Rose tries to hold back her laughter, she just met this bitty and didn’t want to make fun of him. “What is so funny?!” The bitty yelled unhappy that he was being laughed at, he pouted.

Through her muffled laughter Rose began to explain “A Grillbitty is a bitty that resemble elementals. They are called Grillbitty because the first one found was made of fire, like you.” Rose and Cat had calmed down during the explanation. “What is your name? We could keep calling you ‘Grillbitty’ or find a name if you want, if you don’t have a name.”

“Xeni. My name is Xeni.” The bitty said, happier now that he wasn’t being laughed at.

“That’s a nice name, Xeni,” Cat repeated the name a couple of times, “I really like it.” Rose had to agree the name fit the small bitty.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! Let me know if there are any mistakes.


End file.
